


you're so golden

by to the victor (nataleaf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataleaf/pseuds/to%20the%20victor
Summary: hinata is a fireball
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 68
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	you're so golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).



> writing is hard. i'm sweating. happy valentine's day in late march!
> 
> title is from golden by harry styles

Hinata operates, essentially, as a human fireball. It’s not just the color of his hair, which probably shouldn’t be humanly possible, although that certainly helps. It’s flaming and disorderly and untamed and absolutely, undeniably orange. And irritating, definitely irritating.

Atsumu is irritated, absently chewing at the pull top of his water bottle. His teammates know better than to get to close to him when he’s like this, when there's a black cloud hovering above him and there are barbs attached to every word he says. The new plays are rough around the edges and his spikers are missing his sets more often than they’re hitting them while they try to work out the kinks. The only one who can keep up is Hinata, who has always been dead-set on hitting anything that’s tossed his way and will fly across the court to get to the ball. Hinata is a fireball. Atsumu wonders blankly, briefly if he tastes like cinnamon whiskey.

A smile bursts across Hinata’s face like the sun emerging from cloud cover. It’s almost annoying how bright it is, but not at all surprising, like how you know the sun is always there but are still shocked at how brilliant it is when it returns. Hinata’s giggles echo across the gym as he laughs over something with a handful of their teammates, his face seeming to turn all the light in the room a shade brighter, a tone warmer.

Hinata is a fireball, although that doesn’t really do him justice, all things considered. Hinata is a fireball in the way that all stars are fireballs, but that doesn’t really feel suitable to describe how much room they take up, how much darker the world would be without them. Hinata is a star, although that still doesn’t really do him justice.

Hinata looks around the gym as if he’s lost something, and his grin redoubles in wattage as he meets Atsumu’s gaze. He holds it as he breaks away from the group of Black Jackals on the opposite wall, jogging across the gym to where Atsumu is sitting with a towel slung over his head and water bottle clenched in front of him, bringing the light with him.

And _my god_ , Atsumu thought, a half-breath half-lodged in his throat, _my god, he is the sun_.


End file.
